gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gentle Chapman
was a character in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. He was an experienced Gundam Fighter who hailed from Neo England. Chapman's skills as a Gundam Fighter won him much praise over the years, and all those that he faced, could not help but be in awe of him. History Previous Gundam Fights Gentle Chapman first appeared during the 9th Gundam Fight, and utilized the Britain Gundam as his Mobile Fighter. Chapman's incredibly impeccable aiming skills proved to be more than a match for his opponents, and secured his spot as the victor. Chapman proceeded to repeat his strategies during the 10th and 11th Gundam Fights, and became the first (and so far, only) Gundam Fighter to win three tournaments in a row. By the time of his third victory, Chapman had caused an uproar with the other colonies, who sought to have all weapons banned from the Gundam Fight in order to focus on close combat. The backlash was so furious, that Neo England had to postpone the 12th Gundam Fight by four years while it tried to calm down the rest of the Federation. Eventually, Chapman finally returned to the Gundam Fight, only to meet defeat at the hands of Master Asia, and broke his streak. 13th Gundam Fight In 60 FC, Chapman returned to the Gundam Fights in his new John Bull Gundam to try and reclaim the rule of the orbiting colonies in the name of Neo England. Admired by the younger fighters for his skill, Chapman went undefeated for some time in his matches, and struck his opponents with ease by using his Gundam's long-range weapons. However, the first-hand account of George de Sand's defeat at Chapman's hands hinted that Chapman was no longer the proud warrior that he used to be - a series of strange occurrences led to the Neo France Fighter losing his advantage and being beaten into submission by the John Bull Gundam. Investigating that event, Domon Kasshu, a challenger from Neo Japan, challenged Chapman and was invited to dinner. Despite a confrontation between the two, Manon, Chapman's wife, pointed out their similarities and suspected Chapman that liked Domon as well. After dinner, Chapman accepted Domon's challenge and summoned his Gundam. After a few blows were exchanged, Domon appeared to have the upper hand, only for a mysterious, sensor-jamming fog to fill the battleground and unknown Mobile Suits who assaulted Domon. As Chapman pressed his advantage, Rain Mikamura discovered a hidden control room, and uncovered the truth behind Chapman's victory streak in the 13th Gundam Fight: Manon was using devices to create the fog and remotely command a squadron of MET6-MS Casshings- mechs similar in design to her husband's Gundam - in order to confuse opponents. Manon had also given Chapman special mental stimulants to help him see through the artificial fog. With their secrets revealed, Manon and Chapman defended their actions against an irate Rain and Domon; Chapman had become a hero and a symbol of pride among the people of Neo England, but the stress of three consecutive Gundam Fights had left him in a weakened state. To continue to uphold his legend and maintain hope among the colony, Chapman had to resort to cheating to keep up with his new opponents. Nonetheless, Chapman was ultimately defeated by Domon after he started to suffer the side effects of the mental stimulants during their battle. With his body finally at its limit, Chapman died in Manon's arms as Domon and Rain looked on, and warned the latter about suffering the same fate in hopes that they could avoid it themselves. DG-Cell Corruption Sometime after his battle with Domon, Chapman was infected with DG Cells, which revived him from death and allowed him to return to the competition. However, the DG Cells altered Chapman's body and mind, and he became a being who rarely spoke and only wished to destroy his opponents. He also gained the ability to transform the John Bull Gundam into the powerful Grand Gundam, one of the Devil Gundam's "Four Heavenly Kings". The new Chapman's first fight was during the finals against George, who was enraged and bewildered when he saw the alleged-deceased Gundam Fighter back in the tournament. Chapman initially had the advantage, thanks to Michelo Chariot's Gang modifying the ring's energy barrier to leave a gap near the rest of Neo France's delegation, but George was able to counterattack after Domon and Rain restored the barrier. After suffering heavy damage, Chapman's Gundam briefly transformed into the Grand Gundam after it released a cloud of dark fog, but it reverted to the John Bull Gundam after it had its head damaged by George's last-ditch attack. Chapman and the Grand Gundam appeared again in the Battle Royale to protect the Devil Gundam from Domon. Chapman seemed to be more than Domon could handle during the fight, but George and Chibodee Crocket arrived to take on Chapman and allow Domon to continue on to the Devil Gundam. Chapman again proved to be a powerful combatant; and destroyed all but one of Gundam Rose's Rose Bits and severely damaged both Gundams. Chapman was finally defeated when Gundam Maxter fired Gundam Rose's last Rose Bit at the Grand Gundam's cockpit. The Grand Gundam exploded and Chapman was assumed killed in the blast. Gallery Category:Deceased